


Cracks In My Ceiling

by ghostboisxox



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, Eventual relationship, Explicit Language, Gossip, Hatred, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Melodrama, Multi, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Temptation, explicit - Freeform, flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboisxox/pseuds/ghostboisxox
Summary: Cardinal Copia has been asked by Nihil to assist his son, Papa Emeritus the third in hopes for tasks to finish up at last. Cardinal has barely had a proper conversation with the Third but doesn’t need to to know he dislikes the front man.However, when fronted with Papa, Copia is caught in a land block — a sister of sin is caught leaving Papas room and all things go swell from there.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Nameless Ghoul(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Nameless Ghoul(s)/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ghost Fanfic and because I wrote this all last night, it’s messy. It will eventually lead to smut but I want to start the pair off disliking eachother and it just slowly turns into what most people want over time. Enjoy.

Leathered arms crossed, feet tapping against the floor as he huffed a storm. He was angry, or maybe that was an understatement but with his mind twisting and turning he couldn’t think of a better word even if he tried. Angry, fuming, pissed - all the same. His pearly white teeth were gnawing at the dead skin upon his lips, he was trying not to make the skin bleed, considering it wouldn’t help his case all that much in the end. He had been waiting for at least ten minutes now and the Cardinal didn’t enjoy waiting, mainly because he was an anxious being by nature and despised the anticipation. When the door to Papa Nihils office clicks open, he’s relieved but still pissed on having to wait so long. He felt like a lab (rat) sitting there. 

Sure, there’s never been a moment the two saw eye to eye but he was determined on doing so tonight. Letting the old man know his worth.

The man stubbornly made his way over to the chair that sat directly across from the priests gaze. Copia acted with confidence within his assorted mind, but in clear daylight.. anyone could see the fright radiating from his stance.

Copia knew full well, any and all meetings with Nihil were to end with him being plummeted with paper work for the church. Oh fun it was. He couldn’t /wait/ to hear the pounds of Financial information the old man had prepared for him. Might as well add all of the ghouls take out orders in the process.

“Papa.. why was I called here today?” The brunettes voice was soft spoken.. unexpected, given that he was clearly annoyed. Though.. no one could truly defy or sass Nihil in anyway and The Cardinal knew damn well so; but the thought of doing so burned within him.

He only sighs, sitting back in his chair and tapping his fingers against the dark wooden desk that only separated mentor and student a foot a part. Copia felt as if Nihil could read his mind. Like he knows everything about him from the back of his hand. Knows this stack load of duties irritate and stress the newcomer. This act was for sure Nihils way of showing Cardinal how he felt about him. Just another wannabe.

“Cardinal.” Finally the man spoke which brought the brunettes gaze spiraling from his superior. His tone only brought immediate regret on earlier words. Two seconds past and the younger man shifted his head to the side, indicating for the other to continue; gulping in doing so.

“I’m sure you’re well aware, my youngest son is the current front man for the church and I was thinking since he is awful at getting things done on time – I want you to assist him. Since you’re free and all. That and you’re excellent with new tasks.” 

The Cardinal hadn’t once thought about this conversation ever leading to Papa Emeritus the III. Copia had barely even interacted with front man. In truth, he absolutely terrified him and almost disgusted him. They were two different people given the stories he had been told. At this point, Copia froze in thought. 

“So?” Nihil nudged, wanting an instant answer.

“Of course.. Papa. When would you like me to start?” DAMMNIT. Words came flying out of Copias mouth without thinking. Sure, this was an easy get away from having to do such awful paper work but being in the same room as Papa III? He couldn’t even imagine it, even if he tried.

“Excellent. Today would be ideal. I’m sure you know the way to my sons quarters?” Nihil questioned, curiosity clear across his face. 

“Yes, Papa.” With that, Copia rose to this feet and scoffed silently. This was going to be one hell of an interesting night. 

No words were them exchanged between the two. The old man simply gestured for The Cardinals immediate exit which lead to the two ghouls leaching the large two doors open for him to leave. Not a single word spoken in silence. 

—————

Moments after leaving Nihils office, Copia found himself striding down the long hallways that connected rooms all throughout the church. He began to wonder in his thoughts. How would Papa react to his father questioning his work ethic? He knew he sure wouldn’t enjoy it. There were certain worry’s as to what Papa would say and do when he arrived at his door – like a lost puppy with nowhere to go. There wasn’t time to dwell on what was to come. Preparing for a well known let down was in need.

The air was cold against his skin, tussling his short fine hairs and flushing his cheeks to a soft shade of pink. Goosebumps beginning to rise all in fault due to the abnormal airflow throughout the church. He was never going to get use to that, even with the thick layers of his cassock. 

It was already landing nightfall. The halls began to dim with their lighting and soon with that, each candle; not even metres apart were lit by the sisters of sin. A nighty ritual that Copia rather enjoyed the sight of. Candles being lit simultaneously. 

Getting caught up in the moment, the Cardinal hadn’t once realised he had passed the thirds chambers. A soft gasp of reality hit him and in seconds, the man had arrived at his door.

‘He better not be home.’ Copia prayed.

Before the man could even think to knock, his own words began to haunt him. Echoing in his mind in that very second. 

Stuck as if he was a deer frozen in headlights, Copia clenched his jaw. Papa just HAD to be leaving as he arrived. 

“Cardinal?” Papa spoke in obvious confusion as their miss-matching hues met eachother.

“Uh.. um.” Of course. He couldn’t even conjure up words given the fright and unpreparedness he was now encountered with. “Your father send me.” — ‘yes.. good one copia.’ The younger man stabbed at himself, still frozen in his spot.

The third smirked at the Cardinals words; his posture now comfortably, lazily laying out after the sudden fright at his door. “My father you say? What on Satan’s earth for? I do have a rather busy schedule, as you can see. You caught me at an awful time.” He asked, still an obvious smirk clearly present across his face.

Copia couldn’t help but think Papa thought this was all a joke. He didn’t choose this. “He suggested that I help you with your work for the church. Given that he thinks you’re distracted from what needs to be done.” 

“Right.. and he sent you?” Another point daggering question that he wish he knew too.

“Papa.. I’m just doing my job. I only want to help and of course ensure neither of us get told off for not doing so.” Copia explained – his body only know relaxing as he rested his hands to the side.

An annoyed groan came from the third which only confused Copia. He wasn’t sure if he’d get a door slammed in his face or a warm welcome in to his chambers. Either one frightened him. 

“I Suppose you’re right. Don’t exactly want to deal with my father right now. I don’t really want to deal with you two right now. Like i said, you’ve caught me at an awful time.” He laughed off. Uncomfortably, Copia quietly laughed along; unsure on what to say or even do next. “If this is the case.. sweetheart, you’re free to leave.” Papa yelled out, slowly moving to the side as his miss-matched eyes looked out into the dark, dimly lit corridors whilst a sister appeared out of his room. Rushing passed the pair with her head down. 

‘ o h ‘

All Copia could think about in that moment was the chatter and gossip that was spoken throughout the clergy — all of which was about the one and only Papa Emeritus the III. Although the pair had never really had a proper conversation, the backwater chit chat during rituals and ceremonies already had copia decide his opinion on the dark priest, especially now in this moment.

Papa certainly was one to flirt.. party and do as he wished.. not as crazy as his older brother, Papa the second but he claimed to have more freedom than the others. With that, he knew almost immediately that Papa wasn’t someone Copia wished to befriend or have around. Sure, Papa was his superior in more ways than one but that’s the only way Copia saw it. How he wished for it to stay that way. The last thing he wanted was to be caught up in all of that. 

Sleeping with a sister of sin? Was that what he saw? Instead of working.. he pleased himself. How animalistic it seemed. 

—————

With that, the brunette took a few steps into the chambers of the third right after his watched the scrambled sister run off into darkness. Once properly set inside Papas room, he took a long lasting glance of his now unfamiliar surroundings. Their were purple velvet curtains that covered the rather large windows in which he was unable to see but he knew what laid behind would amaze the eye. Taking a quick look to his left, his immediately caught a glimpse of the thirds bedroom; which was dimly lit but from what he could see, the black and purples certainly complimented eachother. Oh and how could he miss the laced up brassiere. 

It was like nothing he had seen before. Papa acted as if that scene had never happened and it absolutely stunned the Cardinal. A few moments of gaze and thought, he was shaken out of his amazement by the third with a soft, “So..!!” Papa gleamed. “Whats first.. hm?” Another question and Copia knew immediately that tonight was going to be worse the hell itself.

The Cardinal chose not to answer straight away. Instead he rubbed his hands together and began to play with this fingers — one thing he was prone to under stress or situations that revolved around ( T H I S - S I T U A T I O N ). 

Gulping air and breathing out of his nose, Copias Adam’s Apple scratched his throat as it moved up and down before he spoke. “Whatever you’re most behind in. Your father didn’t exactly tell me what you haven’t done but I suppose we’ll figure that out now. Shall we?” He asked ever so quietly but loud enough for the other to hear.

“I have an album cover I need to finish. I was meant to ask one of the ghouls to assist me but perhaps I was put off course at one point.” he explained, beginning to rummage through his desk to find the untouched art.

“Uh-hUh! There you are!” Papa cheered with the crinkled piece of paper in his hand as he waved it in the air like some child had come across a candy of sorts. How could a man act like that? With that high of a role in the clergy. One minute have someone in your room to reach all your desires and then completely forget and act like that person had never existed. Strange he thought. 

“May I have look, Papa?” Copia asked as a sly look peered onto his face. Papa was truly a child. On stage he was the front man but in person, like this.. he was something else entirely.

Papa reached over to gift the paper to the Cardinal — his feet drifting to the thirds desk to sit opposite from him. “I don’t think I’ll use it. It’s /bare/.” Papa explained. His hand resting on his chin as his eyes kept trace of the younger man. “It obviously wasn’t that important if you never got around to sharing it.” Copia bluntly spoke out. Those words came out of nowhere but they were true. Hoping the third wouldn’t lash out, Copia added on. “But that’s just my opinion, Papa. If you like it, then use it.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Papa questioned with an eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

“I never said that.” The brunette proceeded to defend himself. Still with a soft and obedient tone of voice, given the whole - I’m your boss, your this and that - stature.

“Don’t worry, Cardinal. It’s pretty shit anyways.” He front man rolled his eyes as he snatched the paper from the newcomers hands and proceeded to scrunch it up and throw it away.

Licking his lips in hopes to rehydrate them, Papa rubbed his chin and never once did he take his staggering gaze from the Cardinal. 

This was going to be one hell of a task, he thought — working with someone he didn’t quite enjoy the company of but as he realised. He didn’t particularly enjoy any of that families company.. aside from sister imperator. Only one of that family he could tolerate and who understood him. She was the one who got him this job in the first place, yknow. The last thing Copia wanted was to bump into more sisters or having to accidentally catch a glimpse. That would be pained torture.

—————

Fourty or so minutes passed by like seconds. The two held awkward yet, rather comfortable silence as Copia looked through all the papers that were scattered across the rather expensive looking, wooden desk. Occasionally, Papa would hum and merm as he pointed at particular folders. The last thing he wanted was to have a person to person conversation.

Papa had his job and so did Copia.

“You think Nihil would notice if I just /don’t/ finish?” A question for satan himself. 

“I’ve heard rumours that Nihil somehow knows everything. You wouldn’t want to risk your fathers fury.. all because you felt too unmotivated to finish a task.” Copia explained. Shocked with his own words.

Papas face almost lit up at Copias words. As if they gave him light. “Blunt.. I like it.” The third laughed whilst shifting in his seat. “Always thought you were the ‘shy’ hand on, paper guy. But imperator was right. You do have some fire in you. Didn’t believe her but still don’t quite see it. You certainly have some attitude though. Even if you choose not to admit it.”

That asshole. 

Another few hours passed but within those dreadful minutes, Copia took notes. Studied each and every little thing. Even Papa for that matter. Over time, the Cardinal organised the thirds desk, the mess bothering him all too much. But of course he wondered how he got like that. Why all the papers infront of him were crinkled.

Instant regret. 

Was The Cardinal seriously touching residue of the thirds exciting night? He had sure hope not. Awkwardly, Copia laid back with his hands rested in his lap, thinking of a way out. 

“It’s late. Perhaps I should take my leave.” Copia practically pleaded. Wanting to escape as soon as possible. Twist and turn within his sheets. Relax in relief. No worry in the world.

It was clear that Copias words frustrated the third, unsure on what to act out next, the Cardinal rose to his feet, slightly bowed and began his way to the door. It was all quick and swift until Papa had somehow reached the large door moments before he did. “You’re so uptight. Loosen up a little. Stay out later. I mean, if you want to get work done, then let’s do it. Or maybe you haven’t had the pleasure I’m so lucky to have. I’m sure you’re well aware of that lovely young lady who left earlier tonight. Maybe you’d like some bit of release, that way, you’d be much more fun to be around.” Papa was right in some aspects but the last thing he ever dreamt of was taking to bed another. That’s not what he wanted. Not now or ever. But that didn’t stop the brunette on his exit plan. “I really should go. I have some work I must do myself before I sleep for the night.” LIES. LIES. He had no work at all. But it was an excuse for now. He didn’t want to spend one minute longer with the party animal.. whore. Words Copia thought fit well together.

Sighing, Papa swerved to his right to allow the shorter man to exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, dear Cardinal. Make sure you don’t catch me at such a bad moment, next time?” Papas suggestive tone was different but clearly present. Deep yet soft spoken. And what on Satan’s earth is with the name? He was sure he had to get out of there IMMEDIATELY.

Nodding without words, copia exited quickly, swiftly and quietly. As soon as he heard the door shut behind him, a large sigh of relief hit him. This was going to be a nightmare he’d have to get use to everyday. There was no way he could survive doing this job without going mad. Why not make his older brother help.. perhaps a sister of sin if that’s what pleases him at night. Why him? Copia was baffled and unable to think of answers. Nothing logical or sane. 

Walking down the corridors, it felt like hours upon hours. But before he realised, the man had finally arrived at his bed quarters. A place he felt most safe, vulnerable. Once inside, the Cardinal rubbed his face in ease, plopped onto his own bed that layered with silk sheets, all red with colour. His eyes remained shut and his body grew weak. Thank goodness he was out of there.

The Cardinal hadn’t even thought to take his cassock off. His body not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed — now rolling over slowly to remove the clothes he laid in. They certainly weren’t the most comfortable thing. Once every bit of fabric was slowly torn from his body, Copia laid within his sheets; tangled and intertwined. the only thing covering his body now was the bottoms he was wearing that same day.

Sighing and thinking, Copia opened his eyes with with a rather large yawn and chose to remember the events from earlier. In doing so, he began to count every small and tiny crack that plastered his bedrooms walls. It was like counting sheep. He had only hoped to fall asleep for hours upon hours, avoiding all sorts of problems he wished to avoid for as long as possible. 

And sleep soon grasped him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s one heck of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some spicy stuff soon. I just rushed this chapter because I want to upload every few days but because I work almost every day, it’s hard.

Outside of the window, sun beams danced through the curtains that hid the Cardinal from the world. Frost began to melt the glass and the morning coldness was present within his room. Stretching and yawning, the brunette cuddled up into his sheets once more — hoping for another ten minutes in his safe place before having to start his day. A day he had no idea on the outcome it may bring. 

Another wide yawn and Copia was on his feet. Thumbs rubbing at tired skin and a weak body now slouching when he started walking towards the bathroom. A small walk that felt like years. His miss-matching hues caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror; he could barely recognise himself. A tired mess he was indeed. The lighting throughout his entire room was awful but his bathroom especially. How he imagined having a room like Papa.. no. Why was he thinking that?

Turning the tap to allow hot, steaming water to flow from the shower, Copia allowed himself to relax under the heat. His eyes closed, lips attached together as his hands laid a rest on the sides of his body. The feeling of warmth down his back felt unbelievable. He certainly needed the comfort. Copia slept awfully, truth be told. He couldn’t get his mind off the events that occurred the night before. It was silly, he knew. Though, for some unknown reason, the Cardinals mind was clouded with the Third. 

He was under the water for about twenty minutes before making his exit due to the awful water bill he knew he’d have if he stayed any longer.

Drying himself off with quick intent, Copia kept a navy blue towel around his waist, preparing for the day. Detailing now beginning on his eye makeup — Copia was a perfectionist. No smudge had to be seen. No crook or anything. Finishing off with his upper lip, There were a few soft knocks at his door. ‘What the-‘ he thought. Who on earth would be at his door at such an hour? Satan only knew. 

Huffing with a sigh, Copia left his mirror stand in just a towel and his now freshly done makeup to reach his door. Once flinging it open, slowly, he was met with a ghoul. Swiss to be more in detail. Copia was still learning all their names but he could tell which one was which after time. They all had their differences and perks.

Swiss stood with his hands behind his back and his head held high, red eyes glancing up and down at the Copias bare body. That act was more than just noticeable and the brunette couldn’t help but grow self conscious and shy.

“Sorry.. I just got out of the shower.” He explained, now attempting to cover his body with his arm. Copia certainly didn’t hate his figure — but he didn’t /love/ it. Built like any other man out there with slight bulk, Copia had wished for anything to be able to covered himself in that very moment; hoping to Satan himself, the ghoul would not talk around about what he had seen. The last thing he wanted was for the third to hear it. Now that he knew, would be brought up in one of their conversations. “Anyway, what is it?” Copias words came out blunt but the cold draft within the church was now becoming annoying. Goosebumps rising and hair spiralling upwards.

“Cardinal.. The Third wishes to see you. My apologies for interrupting but he asked for you immediately.” As the ghoul spoke, he couldn’t help but feel bad for coming off somewhat hesitant. “Now?” He asked with an eyebrow raised and his upper lip perked. What on EARTH did this man want from him? Perhaps to keep his mouth shut on the night before. He knew the whole ‘sleeping around’ wasn’t the best look for anyone with such power within the clergy. There was no way Copia wanted to get on his bad side. Not now or ever.

“Yes, Sir. That’s all. Ill be on my way.” The ghoul spoke, as he bowed his head and proceeded to walk off into the hall as if this conversation never happened. 

——————

After quickly rushing to pull and tug all the fabric of his cassock onto his body, Copia soon fixed his hair, shoved his shoes on and left his chambers with only a folder of paperwork. Running like a lost puppy throughout the hallways and rooms, Copia reached Papas door, now realising he was /too/ early. No, what he needed was a damn coffee. 

Re-adjusting himself, Copia quickly walked away from that awful door and headed towards the lounge room where all the members of the clergy would eat and talk — mainly the ghouls, Papa and himself but occasionally some sisters from time to time to deliver information whatever was going on in this place. He was sure they never ate given he barely saw them in that room.

As he stepped into the well lit kitchen and lounge, all eyes landed on him. What? Did he have something on his face? Given that thought, he rubbed at his cheek and looked away. Now unsure if this was a good idea. Copia was new and the ghouls of course didn’t favour the man all to well with the future — sister imperator wished for him to run the show on tours. A new front man was always hard. Since it’s happen two times already. 

Not saying a single word, Copia began to make his daily coffee. No sugars but a fair amount of milk was always needed. After doing so, the cardinal grasped one piece of toast and devoured it quickly but with manners of course.

“I thought I told you to meet me at my chambers? Did Swiss not deliver my message properly?” A sudden familiar voice was heard from the same door he entered in. Practically spilling his hot coffee with those words, he was clearly caught off guard. A slight burning was felt down his chest and that was where his attention landed. “Ow-“ copia yelped, rushing over to the sink to grab a cloth of some sort. His red suit now stained with brown and he wouldn’t want to imagine the redness building on the skin beneath the fabric. In that moment, one single person rushed his way — that same person being Papa Emeritus the Third himself. Copia was more than just shocked but that didn’t stop himself from moving away from the man to fix his problem on his own. He didn’t need the help of someone he barley knew or liked.

“Oh come on, Copia, don’t be a baby. Let me help.” Papa spoke sternly as he took Copias arm and turned the shorter man to face him. Once doing so, he took the cloth from his hand and softly rubbed at his chest on his fabric. “Look at that mess.” He groaned and all copia could do was look in disgust and clear confusion, his arms laying by his side — feeling as if he was some sort of child who didn’t know how to clean after himself. What sort of impression was that when all the ghouls were staring at the pair of them. “One, you’re the idiot who disrupted me drinking my first sip of coffee of the day and two, I DONT need your help.” He stated clearly before snatching the cloth from Papas hand. “Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” The other spoke, laughing slightly, now walking back to the ghouls.

Copia had no clue how he was going to deal with this man for however long he had to. He’d much rather do the awful paperwork Nihil would make him do everyday. MUCH rather.

Again, no words were spoken from the Cardinal. He liked it that way. But that didn’t stop him from listening in on all the chatter in-front of him. All it was, was tour talk. Hm. “I did tell the Cardinal over here to reach your room almost immediately but I suppose he didn’t hear me correctly.” The Swiss ghoul explained; arms held behind his back like they were when he was at his door this morning. “Is that true, Cardinal?” Papa asked, putting his hand atop the same ghouls shoulder, awaiting an answer. Needing an answer as soon as possible it seemed. “Yes, but i needed a coffee first, papa.” 

“Seems like it. Don’t want to get on his bad side, do we boys?” Papa laughed off to the ghouls and all them fell along in laughter. How was this funny? He thought. “Now, lets get down to business shall we. Come on, Cardinal.” Papa sounding smug with his words whilst he walked up to Copia, his hand now grasping the smaller man to guide him the way he wished. Immediately, Copia jolted his hand back, in clear disgust. Copia had no problem with body contact but from Papa? The same man who slept with a sister not even twelve hours ago. Satan only knows where that hand had been, and he sure didn’t want to find out anytime soon. Papa simply reacted to that act with more smug laughter and another “come on, hurry up” as they walked to his room.

—————

It was a quiet work there, actually, even when they both walked into the room. Copia thought maybe Papa now got the idea that he didn’t exactly enjoy his company or want it in that moment but before he could back those thoughts, Papa spoke up. “Feel free to make yourself some coffee. Machine over to the left and for food, just the side of the machine. Don’t want you grumpy or anything.” He explained. This time his voice soft but sure.

Nodding, Copia simply thanked the man. Finding this act less selfish or smug. Looking around for a seat and not wanting to comfort near the desk, copia pointed down at the large raven coloured couch in reassurance he was allowed to sit.

“Don’t be silly, Cardinal. Sit. You’re more than welcome. Just don’t spill coffee, will you?” Papa joked softly, now following the man to the couch.

Once the two had gotten into working, they couldn’t stop. Copia eventually landed his comfort onto the floor; laying on his stomach whilst highlighting information. As copia was doing that, Papa was laying on his back on the couch, a book in hand and a cracker in the other as he hummed some sort of ridiculous beat. 

“Want to have a break?” The third suggested, his eyes fixed on Copia. 

“Uh, sure. Why not.” He replied with a smile.

“Wow.. didn’t know the mysterious cardinal smiled.. what a surprise.” papa joked with laughter.

“Yes very funny, Papa.” He too laughed along, soon deciding to throw a highlighter the thirds way. Shock covered papas face as it hit his chest and without thought, papa threw it back. Copia COULDNT help but laugh and smile at this unfamiliar act. 

That same smile lingered across the cardinals face in thought. He didn’t feel like disappearing or making some sort of ridiculous excuse to leave. The atmosphere was different from the night before or in the kitchen only a few hours prior to now and with that, copia got to his feet to regain himself on the soft couch — now laying his head back on the rest behind him. Papa couldn’t get his eyes off of Copia, nor did he care if he knew he was staring. Instead, he fixed himself up with an elbow and rested his head on the cardinals lap.

Immediately, copia raised a brow and widened his mouth. “Ever heard of personal space?” 

“No.. it’s foreign to me.” Papa replied with a laugh. “I’m sure it is.. now get off me, dick.”

With those words, Papa jumped up and looked over to copia with a different type of expression.  
“Sorry, Papa, I shouldn’t of used those type of words. Really, please. I’m sorry.” Instant regret hit copia in realisation to the words he chose to use. 

Clearly, the third didn’t like to be called anything but high quality names. Copia was terrified. The lack of energy coming from Papa only intensified that same fear. “Papa.. I can leave. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He suggested and apologised, given the expression the other was giving.

Seconds past and a fit of laughter left Papa. Smacking his chest, the third was in tears. “For Satan’s sake, you really think I’d care about that. You’re so gullible.” 

“That’s not funny. I thought you were going to rain hell down on me.” Copia joked back.. but in reality, that’s what he thought might of happened, or at least a forward message to Nihil.

“Well.. is that what you want, dear cardinal?” What type of question was that? Of course he bloody didn’t.

“No.. no. Not at all. Uh, sorry. Let’s just get back to work?” Copia suggested, now shifting away to grab some paper but as he was trying to do so, Papa grasped his hand and pulled him back.

“You’re a funny man, you know that? Very pretty to look at too. perhaps I just think everyone’s beautiful in some way.” Copia couldn’t help but over-analyse the sentence that left the others lips. Did Papa think copia was good looking? There was no way. No. 

“Hmm...” papa sighed, now raising Copias hand to simply press a soft peck against the gloved hand. “Lovely.” The third spoke.

Was this his way of making others uncomfortable.. scared.. worried.. unsure or even blush? The Cardinal was certainly unsure about what he felt in that moment, other than why?

Papa dropped the grip he had on Copias hand and leaned forward to simply press a deep kiss against the cardinals lips and with that, copia fell backwards in shock. Resulting in him jumping to his feet and reclaiming all of his things. Gulping, Copia rushed around and like an idiot to escape.

“Cardinal.. what’re you doing? We have lots more to do. It’s only early afternoon.” Papa spoke, ignoring the fact he just kissed the man who despised him in more ways than one but maybe he didn’t? Maybe he enjoyed his company. Maybe that’s why he allowed all of this to happen. 

“No no, uh, i need to uh, get some things done myself. I will see you tomorrow, Papa.” Copia stated with a shaky voice, now rushing to the door. “I am your superior, you are dismissed when I tell you, you are. Understood?” Certainly not understood because all copia could think about was leaving that room. Now. More than ever. With that, he hurried out of the thirds room right before he heard a disapproving “hey! Just going to leave me with all of this?” He felt like he had never run as fast as he had in that moment. He knew he defied the Third, perhaps that’s why he ran so fast. To avoid punishment. But maybe he should have stayed.. the kiss wasn’t all that bad. 

No. It was wrong. So wrong. 

—————

In a rush to get out of there like no tomorrow, Copia crashed into another body while turning a corner; which landed with him ONTOP of the two. Looking down, he was faced with yet again, another ghoul. This time being aether.

“Oh Lucifer.. I’m so sorry.” Copia apologised, pulling himself from the ghoul to now land on his knees. “Sir.. are you alright. You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Aether asked with curiosity which copia didn’t blame him for. He knew he’d be just as curious, if not more if he saw someone running with messy papers in their hands and sweat across their face. “No.. are you? I should have been looking to where I was going. I knocked you down.” Now that was Copias attempt at joking around but also being sincere with his apology.

“i should have been more focus to where I was going too.” He too, laughed off the awkward situation and began to help Copia in regaining all of the scattered paper on the floor. Getting to their feet, Aether passed over what he had grabbed and nodded in a way to smile given the mask and all. “We’ll have to make sure we bump into eachother more.” He soon added, now brushing his hand against Copias arm and walking off into the hallways.

Again, copia was left baffled. What was with everyone today.

Eventually arriving at his room, Copia almost immediately closed the door behind him to then fall down the wooden frame. Today wasn’t anything he expected at all. 

He wanted to forget it all. But maybe he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set literally minutes after the previous chapter and is well.. a major cock block if I do say so myself.. wink wink..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not full blown smut just yet but we’ll get there, don’t worry. This is just the soft core shit.

(Papas POV)

The sound of a door slamming shut, and the silence filling the air, Papa sat in shock. Amazement struck. Copia was the first person who had hit him with a blow of a no and simply left without question. Itching at the leather on the couch, the man bit onto his lip in thought. 

Raising to his feet, he quickly made his way to that same door, opening it to see if anyone was there. Not even a single silhouette. He had hoped his stupid one off decision of kissing the man who’d been asked to help him wasn’t at all the stupidest thing he had ever done in his most recent years. Did copia really not like him at all? Surely not. It was a stupid kiss after all — he knew of all people, the Cardinal had much higher standards.

Biting his lip once more to create skin removal, Papa closed the door behind him and scrunched his face up, eyes glancing around his now empty room. Scanning the floor, left over papers were scattered. ‘Uh uh-‘ an excuse he thought. To apologise to the cardinal before the night was over. It was the least he could do. 

Collecting each and every piece, Papa began to tidy his room. It needed a bit of a clean. Once finished, the raven haired man stroked fingers through his hair, making himself presentable to the other. He didn’t want one kiss to ruin anything they had built, wanting just a friendship with the man if that were the case. It was a business friendship after all but Papa truly enjoyed the company of people like the cardinal himself. He couldn’t help it. Two completely different beings in everything.

He thought, maybe that was the reasoning he was so fascinated with the man from the very beginning. Their first meeting. Well of course they never had actual conversations after that due to work schedules and all but if The Third never mentioned he needed help to Nihil, he never would of gotten Copia as a somewhat ‘assistant’ in his case. Never had the clear opportunity to get to know him in the slightest.

It didn’t take Papa long to exit his room. It seemed he wanted to get their in a hurry with his determined facial features and body image — though, the skull painted front man, kept class with everything he did. He was an Emeritus after all.

Once arriving at the Cardinals door, he immediately knocked three times, hoping to Satan himself, Copia would answer, thinking it was someone else. He waited a minute or so, but then, no answer. He proceeded to knock again. Louder. Wanting to get any type of noise. Even if the door wasn’t to open. A few words were fine with him. And with that, the clicking of a door knob, was heard. A tired face peered through the crack of the door — the chain locking it still attached to keep the two separate.

“Cardinal! I just wanted to apologise.” Papa smiled hesitantly, sincere with his apology. Wanting Copia to know he was truly sorry. “It’s late.” Copia sighed, closing the door. 

‘Did he just close the door on me?’ Papa thought. No one had ever done that to him. Not ever. “Come on, Copia. I am sorry. Really. I’ll tell my father to stop this arrangement to work together if that makes you more comfortable, of course. I never meant for a simple kiss or words or anything to turn out how it did.” Why was he apologising? This was so silly yet he wanted so hard to fix this. 

If it wasn’t for all the little glances Papa made every day when Copia would walk through the halls with focus on his face. Seeing him smile among others. Truth be told, Papa did have a small crush on the man. He was pretty to look at, that was for sure but something else it was. Even two days of getting to know the younger man. How closed off he was. A closed book, truly. The difference between the two really attracted Papa. He thought, maybe if he hadn’t had that sister over that night.. Copia wouldn’t think such disgust of him. Papa was a very flirty man. Anyone in the clergy knew that. The last thing he wanted was to scare the poor man. 

————

(Copias POV)

Rubbing the stress off of his face as much as possible, Copia kept himself pressed up against the door he before entered. It felt like seconds but he knew he was sitting there for at least ten minutes or so before the sound of a few knocks vibrated the door and awoke Copia from his thoughts. ‘Crap..’ 

Taking a moment to think, a few more knocks were heard and Copia rose to his feet in silence. ‘Shit.. shit.. just act like you’re not here.’ He thought to himself, breathing heavily. He couldn’t bare to deal with anyone at the moment. Not after tonight but he knew. He just knew, he had to. What if it was something urgent? 

Breathing in shakily, Copia grasped the door knob and began to turn it which soon opened the door ever so slightly. A second or two passed and Copia snuck his head into the crack to be shocked by the Third at his door. What the actual hell was he doing here? This certainly was the last thing he wanted. He ran out for a reason. 

————

“It’s late.” Copia stated before he closed the door on him. Right after, the voice of the man behind the door spoke words he could barely take in. It was all too much. He wanted to dislike Papa but he couldn’t. All he heard.. sure, it was easy for anyone to dislike him but after the night he had of talking, working together.. and.. and the ‘kiss’ was all too much for him to handle. Though, the apology felt so true and right, copia screwed his eyes shut,, holding his body weight on the door. 

“You should really go.” Copia asked softly, hoping the man would leave but did he want him to? Did he want to let him into his chambers. No. Surely he couldn’t. It was so wrong. Copia had to hold his stance. He didn’t want others to think wrongly of him? Sure, he was fluid. Everyone in this church was, but no one flaunts it like Papa does. Was he just a joke to Papa.. an experiment to see him crack under pressure? 

There was no words after that and Copia froze. Did Papa really leave? Damnit. His curiosity got the better of him — he began to unlock the chain that held the door shut and swung it open, immediately to then be faced with the other man. There was simply, no way of getting out of that one. The silence was deadly. 

“Tonight never happened.” Copia blurted out. Making sure Papa knew. The last bloody thing he needed was to be used. To be known as Papas new play thing. He wasn’t a sister. He wasn’t a ghoul. No. Just no. He simply was doing his job.

“I get it. I never intended the night to go that way, dear Cardinal. The kiss, it meant nothing. We’ll go back to our knew daily routine as if nothing happened.” The other spoke and copia truly felt disappointment. Did he want that silly kiss to mean something? It had been only two days since the pair had been working together but tonight.. he felt a comfortableness he had never felt with anyone else before. Something copia had never expected to happen. But now realising the two were speaking in plain sight, copia froze. Crap, what if someone saw them.. heard them. 

Quickly, Copia gripped any piece of fabric from the thirds and pulled him roughly into his chambers to then close the door behind them. Maybe that act looked bad if anyone saw but if they were to continue this conversation, it needed to be in private. 

“Look.. I had a wonderful night but the last of it was so unexpected. I was shocked.. why did you do it? If it meant nothing, why are you here, Papa? We’re just business partners working for the same reason.” Copia literally blurted out once again, wanting an answer as his brows furrowed. 

“I wish i was able to answer that myself. Because I don’t know.” How does a man not know his reasoning behind things? How?? “What?” Copia sighed, rubbing his forehead, now looking up at the man. The two were similar in height but in truth, Papa was a few inches taller so looking up slightly was necessary. Why was hearing Papa say the kiss meant nothing, sting so much? Perhaps it was his ego burning out. 

Papa froze. Unsure on what to say. He stood quickly gulping air. His body like a statue. Copia couldn’t help but wonder why all of this was happening. All it started with was jokes from the third to a damn kiss. Why was he so conflicted about this. He was truly baffled. 

Waiting upon an answer, Papa gripped with both hands onto Copias cassock and smashed their lips together — this time it felt passionate and not rushed. Copia couldn’t help but eventually kiss back but soon realising he did, he pulled back just his head. Their bodies inches from eachother. “What’re you doing?” Copia hissed back, attempting to hold a quiet whine. His body felt limp in the hands of the other. Copia took in every feature of Papas face, his hand raising up and seconds later, a finger softly glided across the Thirds cheek, forehead, and chin. How had he not realised how beautiful this man was. Instead he grew to dislike him, rather than examine him like any other. 

Disgusted with what he had just done, the shorter man fell backwards onto the couch that was luckily behind him. “Copia..” papa sighed out, reaching over slightly but not invading too much with the Cardinal. “I uH, this is all too much.” Copia barely got out as he regained himself to his feet, now more than ever, embarrassed with his actions. But that didn’t stop him from even remotely removing his gaze from the other. Their eyes were wickedly attached to one another and in a matter of seconds, Copia lunged forward, their bodies now clung together as if they were meant to be. 

“This feels so wrong.. and we shouldn’t be doing this.. I don’t even like you that much but-“ before he could continue, Papa once again, had their lips in a mess for dominance, soon having the third win. Both their hands glided up each other’s bodies. The kiss was messy, sloppy yet every second of it felt so right. Papa pulled back for air, his hand resting on the cheek of Copias; a thumb rubbing the soft skin. “Kissing someone who doesn’t like me very much? That’s a new one for me.” As papa joked, copia shoved his chest, not being able to hold back a soft snort. 

Smiling, Copia pressed two short lived kisses onto the others lips before shifting back. His hands gliding to the others, now looking to his feet. “Did That kiss really mean nothing?” “If it didn’t, would i be here right now?” The two sighed together as Papa kept a hand against the cardinals cheek, eyeing the younger man down as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “You really are something else, my dear Cardinal. Beauty.. and perfection.” Papas words simply brought a pink hue to his cheeks, heating up like no tomorrow.

Looking down once more to papas feet, copia soon realised the papers scattered on the floor. The brunette hadn’t once realised the man had anything with him. Pulling back, he crouched down to grab each and every piece before stretching up. “So, i obviously missed a few things before I rushed out earlier, huh?” Copia gleamed, now walking towards his desk to rest those papers with the matching set. 

“It is getting late, Papa. We should really get some rest.” Copia suggested, turning to face the third. His hands and behind resting up against the wooden desk, a soft expression sticking to his face now; the still apparent blush stained his cheeks and he was sure, it would stay there. 

Papa slowly but surely walked his way over to the same desk, both hands resting beside the others smaller figure. Ghosting his nose against Copias as he moved their bodies closer; Papa now inbetween the cardinals thighs. “Yes.. you’re right,” as he spoke truth, the front man placed separate kisses down his cheek, jaw and then his neck; proceeding to keep their bodies closer than ever. Weakly, Copia whined out, trying his best to hold back as much as he could but the attention to his body wasn’t something he had felt in such a long time. It was foreign. The sudden absence of warmth that left his body was soon felt and copia immediately opened his eyes to catch Papa heading towards the door. “Sleep well, my dear Cardinal.” Taking his leave, the third simply winked and took his exit.

What on Lucifers name had just happened? 

He was bamboozled. Shocked. Hard under his cassock. Had he expected this? No. Did he imagine a man who he began despising would soon bring a warm feeling to his body that he longed for.. or was this all just a game? There were so many unanswered questions that he couldn’t even think to be filled in anytime soon.

Though, the growing erection in his pants became more deathly apparent which was the last thing he wanted. There was no way in hell, he was turned on by Papa Emeritus the III, himself. His touch.. his lips.. the warmth. 

Itching his thighs together for some sort of friction, and continuing his same position on the desk, Copia threw himself off and made his way to the bathroom. Throwing his clothes across the floor in what seemed to be the fasted he could, that same hardness that grew earlier, flung out of his briefs, now being faced with cool air. This needed to be dealt with but in a way, he felt this was punishment for his actions. Allowing a man such as Papa to have an incredible hold over him in such a short period of time.

The hot water touching his skin was a relief. The same relief he had felt that morning when his body had woken up. Stumbling back onto the cold tiled shower wall, copia gasped. His hand trailing down to his now throbbing cock. Gliding a finger over it, more gasps escaped his lips. He could barely remember the last time he had gotten off. Pleased and touched himself.

Pumping his hand back and forth with the hot steam and air from his mouth fogging up the entire bathroom, Cardinal moaned, not even caring how loud he was. The feeling was euphoric. Unbelievable. Punishing himself for what happened this night, copia painfully dragged out his orgasm. Twitching, moaning, biting of his bottom lip and scrunched eyes. His hand gripped tight around himself; using each stroke slowly but in no time at all, the sweet cardinal found himself hitting his high much sooner than he wanted, but that didn’t stop him from simply continuing which all lead to him spasming against the same cool tiles. 

“Uh.. fuck..” Copia groaned.. a hot mess dripping from his hand and thigh before soon being washed away from the water. He grew weak and definitely disappointed he finished so early. 

Cleaning himself up, copia leaped onto his bed in only a towel. His body melted into the sheets. His mind now thinking of Papa and Papa only. The taste of his lips.. the feeling of his gloved hand against his face.. the toughness of the thirds thigh pressed up against his crotch. Those damn eyes. Every little thing he thought about, he was already hard again. Thankful for that, Copia brought a thumb up to his lip, biting onto the tip.

The other hand found it’s way under the towel.. before he grasped a pillow and sat it in-between his thighs. He needed any sort of sensation of another with him.. and that filthy thought immediately fell to imagining Papa punishing him for the way he acted earlier in the night. 

Scrunching up his thighs into the pillow and ensuring his cock rubbed up against she soft fabric, Copia threw himself over onto his stomach – now basically grinding the pillow. If anyone saw him like this, he’d be the embarrassment of the century. So weak under just a simple thought. Copia had never felt the need to get off twice in one night, especially thinking about a man he so wished was here but at the same time, wished he had never been given the task to him him. 

Stopping, Copia groaned in disapproval of himself, itching to get off but wanting to punish himself. He felt he didn’t Deserve the pleasure for thinking this way of his superior. 

Huffing, The Cardinal threw the pillow between his legs across the room and turned over onto his back, now forcing himself to sleep. A half hard cock was going to be interesting to handle but it was task he was so willing to do.

Biting onto his lip like a maniac, Copia soon drifted off to sleep, knowing full well every dream, thought or fantasy was to be all about the man who shocked him beyond belief that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes, don’t come for me. It’s 2am and I’m dying to post.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT BUT NOT CRAZY SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty soft core smut because yeah but enjoy and the next few chapters will be heavily filled with smut, as promised.

The sound of a phone ringing filled the dimly lit room. “Ugh.” Copia groaned, he was still feeling the painful urge from the night before, still boiling in his stomach. Shifting over, his left arm grasped the small his phone and hit accept. 

“Yes?” Copia sighed.. in truth he knew anyone that was on the other side of the call could tell he had just woken up. “Hey you.. howd you sleep?” How on Satan’s earth did Papa get his phone number? Did he accidentally give it to him? 

“Papa?” The cardinal curiously replied, his voice noticeably raspy. 

“Cardinal?” It was definitely him. Clear as day.

“What is it? Did I wake up late or something?” Copia was sure he didn’t, he was always one to wake up way too early for his liking. 

“No no.. just checking up on you after last nights event.” Papa softly spoke over the phone, a low chuckle being heard.

“Howd you get my number?” Copia couldn’t help but ask questions.. he was curious and tired. 

“Enough with the questions.. you haven’t even answered mine yet.” He laughed again, shifting as the sound of the phone muffling was heard. The brunette then realised, papa was still cuddled up in bed, just as he was.

“Uh.. well, last night was something I didn’t expect to happen. I slept, showered, all the usually.” Copia lied his ass off. There was no way he wanted papa to know he got off to him and was still throbbing under his boxers.

“You’re so boring.. not even a single thought of me? Well I can certainly say I thought lots of little scenarios of you which ultimately lead to me touching myself. All your fault of course. Definitely not mine.” Copia froze in silence. He couldn’t help but blush at papas words and even at that action, he tried to shake it off. No no. No. 

“R-really?” He stuttered.. not even sure why he blurted that out. “Yes, sweetheart. I had lots of fun. Too bad you weren’t here to help.” Goddamnit. Those exact words. The sweet name.. all just went straight to his cock. 

He couldn’t help but huff a whine back. His hand somehow back down inbetween his legs. Was he seriously going to get off to Papas Voice? Bloody hell. Laughing back innocently in attempts to fill the silence, Copia awaited the thirds voice, his hand gripping around himself, now squeezing tightly. 

“What’re you wearing, Cardinal?” He asked suggestively. “Well.. just.. underwear. It gets hot in my room.” Copia truthfully answered, biting his lip to hold back a moan as the now growing warmth began to build up in his groin. 

“I always wondered what you look like underneath that tight Cossack. I imagine the sight is to die for.” Papa continued flirting. The younger man not once stopping the slow strokes on his cock, not knowing if he’d be able to hold back any noises. “You’re awfully quiet, Cardinal.” 

Oh boy. “No.. just listening..” he gasped out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and with that, he immediately stopped himself, denial hitting him harder than he thought. 

Before either of them could say a word, a faint knock was heard from the Cardinals door. “Ahm.. I gotta go.” Without any goodbye, copia hung the phone up and jumped to his feet. His thighs gripping together. 

Eventually reaching the door, Copia swung it open; now being eye to eye with the same ghoul he had fell on the previous night. Hiding his body behind the large wooden door to avoid any question as to why the man was half naked.. and well.. the large bulge going on through his briefs.

“Sorry to disturb you, Cardinal. I was asked to come by to collect the insurance papers. Sister imperator would come by herself but.. well.. here I am.” Aether explained, easily a smile clear as day behind the mask given the tone of voice he was using. 

“Oh.. those.. yeah, just give me a second.” Copia replied, disappearing behind the door but forgetting the draft in the church could easily open the door all the way.. which unfortunately in his case.. did.

Not realising, copia began rummaging through his desk that was hardly cleaned from the previous nights events. “Sir.. uh.” The ghoul coughed out and Copia immediately turned around, completely forgetting he was practically naked.. saying so because the ridiculous hard on could be seen from rooms away. 

Shit.

Quickly, Copia rushed over to the small couch located in the middle of his room, grabbed a small pillow and placed it over his crotch.

“Sorry. Wasn’t prepared for guests.” Yes, fantastic answer, Copia.

Trying to forget what had just happened, Copia went back to looking for the information he was asked to deliver. ‘Damnit.. I don’t think I finished it.’ Copia thought. Scratching his head, the Cardinal turned and awkwardly smiled.

“I actually- havent started on it.. but I will. I’ve just been tied up with a lot going on. It must of slipped my mind.” 

Of course.. the worst timing possible.

Papa just had arrive at his door.. while a ghoul stood half shocked.. half amused.. Copia holding a pillow over his crotch and that same door WIDE open for the whole clergy to see. 

“Well hello there. What did I just walk into?” Papa laughed, his arms crossed and an all too wide smirk plastering his face. Copia had no words. He was flustered.. horny and in truth, this was torture for him. 

“Sister imperator has asked me to collect some things off of the Cardinal but I think I may of caught him at an awkward time.” Aether smirked off.. now noticing they certainly chose the worst time to discuss paper work with Copia.

The third continued to walk inside Copias room.. a moment or two passed and Papa turned to instruct the ghoul to enter. “I don’t think sweet Cardinal would like to have anyone else see him in such an awkward position. Close the door, will you, dear?” The front man asked, politer than he had ever heard.

Copia still frozen in shock, bumped back into his desk, quickly swerved around it to simply hide his lower body. “You weren’t lying when you said you were just wearing your underwear.” Papa chuckled, eyeing the other down.

With those words, Aether looked back and forth between them, confused as to what was even going on. Copia on the other hand, was baffled. It was bad having papa here but a ghoul to listen in? Last thing he wanted was for Aether to go around telling the others what had just happened. What he had just seen. 

“I should go.” The ghoul suggested as he pointed towards the day. ‘Yes please.’ Copia screamed in thought.

“No, please stay, this is just getting interesting.” Papa stated, nudging his head for the bigger man to come closer.

“See.. before you had knocked on The Cardinals door, he and I were on such a lovely phone call. I was informed on what Copia was wearing and he certainly wasn’t lying.”

Each word simply caused his dick to throb. His cheeks to burn up. His body to grow weak. He had no idea this humiliation would turn him on so much. Resting his hand down on the desk, Copia groaned ever so quietly and he had hoped to Satan himself, neither of the men before him noticed but that unfortunately, never came true.

“What was that?” Papa cooed as he took steps around the desk to confront the man, now inches from him. One hand dragged down his arm, and to the pillow he had hoped he wouldn’t have to move. Taking it from him, Papa threw it in the direction of the ghoul watching from afar. “Well look at that. Innocent little cardinal here is hard for us..” papa flaunted, now taking a rough grasp of Copias cock. Gasping at the feeling, The brunette fell into the other mans touch, his whole body going limp. The pre-cum already seeping through the fabric.

Smirking in torture, Copia whined, pushing himself back to avoid the embarrassment. Flustered and hard, He bit onto his lip harder than he thought which evidently drew blood. 

Papa watched every little action the smaller man did. Even with the blood building up on his lip, the third almost immediately lunged towards the other — a hand taking a grip of the Cardinals neck as his tongue dragged across the surface of his bottom lip, cleaning up the mess.

Even that act.. had copia turning into a whimpering mess. He was so overwhelmed, he could easily let himself go at just the thought. 

“Aether, my dear. Come here, why don’t you. Take a good old look at how weak and submissive our sweet cardinal gets for me. Have a taste.. will you?” Papas words shocked Copia, his eyes darting to the ghoul now walking up behind the brunette. He was much smaller than the two. In a way, he loved the thought.

Copia couldn’t help but regain himself, now turning eye to eye between the two. He was so flustered and embarrassed with the predicament he had gotten himself into but all he cared about now was the sweet release he had been craving since the night before. He needed it. 

“What- you two just going to stare at me or are you going to do something?” Copia blurted out, desperate for attention but his tone clear with attitude.

The two men laughed, which only confused Copia to the core — with that, two large hands grasped his hips, and threw him onto the desk. 

“Desperate are we?” Papa asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk clear as day on his face.

“Been desperate since late night.” Copia cooed, his back slightly laying on the wooden desk, his eyes watching the two men before him.

No words were then spoken which terrified copia. He awaited for what was to happen next and he got what he wished for. Attention.

Papa had gone around the desk, his body now behind Copias head as Aether positioned himself inbetween the smaller mans thighs. Beginning to breath heavily, Copia bit onto the already sore skin on his lip and raised a brow. He wanted to undress The Third but it was difficult with the ghoul between his legs. In that thought, Aether roughly pulled down his boxers — a touch deprived cock flinging out. He certainly wasn’t massive but Copia was definitely confident with his size. “I Imagined you’d might be big.” The ghoul growled, wrapping his fingers around the middle man — a loud whine echoing throughout his room. He hadn’t even thought what Papa was thinking.. all copia could do was lean back into his touch as bittersweet moans and whines fell from his legs. 

Eventually, Papa swung a chair around for him to sit on, guiding copia to lay his head on his shoulder. The third brought a hand up to his mouth, gliding a finger across the bruised skin of his bottom lip. Not even a thought had crossed his mind but Copia licked Papas thumb which soon lead to the man sucking at that same finger, hoping to hold back all and any noise. 

The feeling of the other pumping him through his sweat high, only escalated when he wrapped his lips around him — the warmth old to him. “F-fuck..” copia choked out, arching his back and squeezing his eyes closed. Aether knew he was close, so with that, the ghoul used both his hand and mouth, rapidly sucking him off into sweat Ecstasy ; which only caused the middle man to become a moaning, squirming mess. 

He knew denying himself an orgasm earlier would result in such a powerful one that should cause any sort of embarrassment to finish so early but Aether didn’t stop.. he swallowed every last bit of Copia, continuing to move his hand up and down in a circling motion. This act was unbelievable, his arms fell behind him, gripping onto the observing front man, pulling him tight as his thighs squeezed around Aethers head. 

Eventually, the cold air hit his now limp cock, as the younger man came down from his high, squirming in his spot. 

“Look at him.” Papa softly spoke, brushing his finger over Copias exposed nipple. Aether got to his feet, and almost immediately brought both his hands to soon massage the the Cardinals thighs. Gulping, Copia leant up slightly, wiping his face — now looking back between the two innocently. Thank satan he waited. 

“Now.. what about me and Aether here.. want to lend a helping hand?” Papa suggestively asked, now raising to his feet. The two men basically man handled Copia onto his feet and soon to his knees. In no time at all, both men stood in front of him. He knew what had to be done and in truth, he was more than excited to do it.

Copia was never one to be as submissive as he was right in this moment but boy oh boy did he never expect to enjoy it as much as he did. He wasn’t crazily experience but he knew the basics.

Beginning to unzip both Aethers and Papas pants, Copia eventually got the pair naked below the stomach. He couldn’t take his eyes off either of them. Both men much larger in size compared to him. Gulping, Copia wrapped a hand around their cocks, his eyes gazing up; Papas hand taking Copias chin. “Look at you.. such a little cock whore. Unexpected but what a sight it is to see.” Papa cheered, leaning over to kiss the ghoul beside. Whining, Copia felt ‘jealous’ he wasn’t the one being kissed. 

That thought and act didn’t go unmentioned. Papa looked down at the man below him as he kissed Aether roughly. “Jealous are we?” Those words only had caused copia to wrap his mouth around Papa, taking in every inch he could, almost gagging but stopping himself in that very moment. He worked a hand around Aether ; the movement rough and affective given the sudden noises escaping the ghoul. Releasing his hand for only a few seconds to concentrate on the man who got himself in this mess in the first place; Copia continued to deep throat the lead singer multi times, gagging every once and awhile. Both hands gripping his thighs. 

Enjoying the noise Papa was making, he simply took every inch of the third, stuffing his nose into the bush of hair. “Oh fuck..ing hell.” 

In no time at all, Papa took a handful of Copias hair, pushing the man on his knees onto his cock even more, now causing him to gag the loudest he possibly could. Keeping copia there for five seconds, he then pulled him by the hair, all the way back for him to take a second. His cheeks pink, eyes watery and drool dripping from his mouth and down his chin.

Fluttering his eyes innocently, Copia looked over to Aether, smirked and proceeded to put all his attention on him. Licking up the underside of the ghouls cock, Copia only wrapped his mouth around the tip of him, twirling his tongue and using a hand to massage his balls. All copia could think about was Papa, his miss matched eyes looking over at the front man. The sight he saw was something else. A hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off as he watched in awe.

Doing the exact same as he did to papa, only gagging himself more; tears running down his face and cheeks so red, a tomato could almost be identical. 

Twirling his tongue as he sucked the large ghoul off with every bit he had in him, Aether become a pleasured mess, his hips bucking into the Cardinals mouth which only had him gagging more; the warm texture of cum filling his mouth. He swallowed each and every single drop — even the strand that dripped down his chin which he simply wiped with his finger and popped it into his mouth, sucking it in the most provocative way he could. 

Once Aether had calmed himself down, he brought a hand to the Cardinals hair and tugged him up roughly to face him. Aether was never the talkative type.. he didn’t have to be for him to completely understand what he was saying with his eyes. Moving their faces closer, Copia dragged his tongue across the ghouls bottom lip, smirking as he did so. 

The sudden hand on his chin from the front man who had been touch starved, caused Copia to grin. This felt like the dirtiest fantasy he had ever had but it was all real. Living a real like fantasy.

“What about me, hm?” The third stated, pulling the shorter man closer into his touch. Copia was craving a punishment, more than he knew. Pulling all the way back with with a few single steps, Copia brushed a hand through his hair, wiped the back of his hand on his lip and walked off into his bathroom. 

The ghoul and front man stood with grins across their faces. Papa laughed and watched as the smaller man walked off, not being able to keep his eyes off the Cardinals peachy behind. 

Turning his head before he entered the bathroom, Copia giggled off a few words. “See you later, Papa.” Waving his hand.

Papa simply looked back at Aether with a wide mouth and raised brows. “Did he just..” “yes he did..” Aether replied whilst he began to clean himself up. “You can have your fun with him later, I’m sure.” The ghoul added, patting the Thirds shoulder before he shortly exited the room. Eventually so did Papa, still hard and in shock.

—————

Once Copia was finished in the shower, he dried himself off, dressed up nicely just as he would any other day but in a little teasing thought, he chose to wear a size smaller in pants. Something he usually wouldn’t do. Slightly uncomfortable but for a reaction out of the front man, it was so worth it. 

He was now completely dressed, all he had to do was prepare his face paint and fix his hair. He didn’t realise how saw his throat was until he coughed. A new feeling. A nice one. 

All of this was unexpected. Yet not once did he regret it. Feeling venerable, used as he liked and by two men he’d gladly fall to his knees to. 

And the day had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff.. some smut.. eh.. I’m bad at these summary things okay. Don’t come for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been able to upload in two days because of work but here I am, thank god.

Not being able to get his mind off the events that had just unfolded, the Cardinal smiled cheekily in the most uncontrollable way. His body hyper. Throwing the boxers he had been wearing half an hour before into the near washing pile, he took his time preparing for the day. Not once did he care if he was going to be late.. how much it would irritate papa. Maybe That’s what Copia wanted. Yes, that’s exactly what he wanted. 

Copia decided on his red suit that fit his body well. He only wore it on special occasions, now eying himself in the mirror that stood in the corner of his room, just opposite his bed. He enjoyed the sight more than he would like to admit. It didn’t take him long to finish his makeup and brush through his hair. He wanted everything about him to be /perfect/.. for him. 

He wasn’t sure if he was catching feelings or if this was lust. It had been such a short period of time and falling under his spell and being completely willing to give himself to a man of such high stature — he never thought.. daydreamed or even imagined it to ever happen. But the add on with Aether was something else. The ghoul was definitely something to look at. He was charming, sweet with words and was always so kind to Copia. Accepting him the way he would hope everyone would. 

Now both those men had seen him in that state, it was something he couldn’t get out of his mind anytime soon.

Adjusting his suit, Copia smiled, beginning to place a few things in a folder — one of them being the insurance papers. Once all set up and ready to go, Copia rushed out of his chambers. Walking past a few sisters here and there and greeting them as you do, the Cardinal felt more than just confident.. something that arisen in him over night. It felt unbelievable — fresh and new.

Taking more time in getting to the thirds quarters, Copia decided on taking a detour to the lunch room, which would result in a coffee and an actual meal to survive on during the day. 

Once he had taken a few steps in, the sense of eyes burned through him. Here we go. “L-like the suit.” Swiss gleamed, a soft wink being shot his way. oh, he totally forgot he had it on. He prayed that was the only reasoning behind the looks he was receiving and that Aether didn’t blabber his mouth. 

Not once did Copia make eye contact with Aether, yet the ghoul made every attempt to make sure his presence was known. Coughs, loud laughter, and coherent chit chat. All he could do was gulp and ignore the ghoul, yet his mission failed. A light tap on his shoulder and an arm ghostly wrapping behind him — a sudden, yet quiet gasp fell from the cardinals lips at the sudden content in such an environment. 

“Did you end up getting the papers I ask for this morning?” His words came out clear and polite which copia couldn’t help but love about the the bigger ghoul. 

“Ah uh, just in that folder. Haven’t actually started on them but I have a lot of time today. I’ll make sure to find you this afternoon or send them to sister imperator herself, if that’s the case.” Copia replied, a smile formulating across his face as he slightly looked up — body awkward in position. As doing so, his gaze glanced to the ghouls surrounding the table. All of which seemed confused; a smirk clear as day on dewdrops face, even behind the mask. Copia certainly had a fascination with the male but chose not to take the time for his company given his dominating personality, almost like papa emeritus the second which he didn’t want to imagine. 

A silent squeak, jolt and eyes immediately widening in shock when the sudden grasp on his behind was felt. The smaller man bumped into the bench before him, wiggled his way out the lot of ghouls to escaped the situation. The last thing he wanted was any speculation or talk on what just happened — yet not a single ghoul there had noticed what just unfolded before them.

A disappointment ghoul eyed him down from only a few feet away from him. He knew full well he couldn’t escape this morning but he knew he could right in this moment. But that wasn’t until the quiet talk of conversation was heard.

“Why don’t you show me what you have to get done and maybe I can help?” For hells sake.

“I’m sure Papa will be able to help, but thank you.” He explained, an arm on his chest and a shy smile faint in the cracks of his mouth. 

“Nonsense, let me see.” The ghoul insisted, now wrapping his way around the bench to stand awfully close to the cardinal, his arm ghosting his side. With that view, their behinds faced the door for anyone to see. Even then, not a ghoul mentioned a thing, they all just — continued their day to day life which baffled him but before he could even think, yet again, another tall ghoul wondered to the spare side of the brunette. 

“What is all of this anyway?” Swiss asked in sincere curiosity. His index finger traced the corners of the paperwork, eyes fixed on words — he too, uncomfortably close. 

“Well, it’s insurance stuff for the church. I usually do it every few months but it isn’t as bad as the power bill, trust me.” Copia giggled, a hand covering his mouth as a wide, toothy smiled appeared. “Sounds boring.” Dewdrop from afar stated, his tone of voice clear as day.

“You can say that but it’s my job, I guess.” Copia really sounded like the most — uninteresting person out of the lot of them. But if only they knew what he had done only hours before. “I don’t know much about any of this but I can help.. it gets things done faster, right?” Swiss suggested, his sweet voice making Copia feel awful if he said no. In thought, both Aether and Swiss placed gentle hands on his back, waiting upon an answer.

This was some sort of game and he wasn’t in on it? Surely. His miss-matched eyes jolted between the pair as his heartbeat began to grow. Not even second before he could plan an escape, a soft sound of footsteps approached. Looking back to take a glimpse, his gaze took in the sight of Papa — what on Satan’s earth had he gotten himself into. The look on the thirds face was clear disappointment, he was unimpressed and one might say, jealously radiated off of him. 

“Aether, Swiss, prepare me a coffee will you.” Papas demand was stern, and not once was there a lack of sarcasm in his voice.

With those words, the pair detached their contact with the Cardinal and did as they were told, the same chit chat continuing to play throughout the room. Copias eyes fell on Papa who had now placed himself on the large spaced, black leather couch; he and rain being the only ones sitting on it.

Papa didn’t even need to speak for Copia to get the message. The third simply nudged his head for the younger to come along and take homage next to him. Breathing in, Copia tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and began his walk to the couch. Once arriving, slowly but surely, he sat a few inches from the other but before he could adjust his body, Papa gripped roughly onto his thigh. Luckily, no one cared to notice. They were in their own little bubble. Perhaps no one spectated into the thirds life, fearing his unholy wrath if doing so. 

“Leave me untouched like that again and you won’t see the last of me.” Papa had only begun his conversation before Copia rudely interrupted. “Who said I was going to leave you like that?” With those words, copia gripped onto the thirds hand, and removed it with ease.

Copia had no idea what had gotten into him for the ways he acted but he certainly enjoyed the expressions Papa continued to make. 

“Get up. Now.” More demanding words came out of his mouth, still quiet for just the two of them but Copia kept his ground. “No. I’m enjoying my coffee, thank you.” Sighing, the Cardinal rose to his feet and trotted back to the bench, his body inches from Aether. Copias mind went places. The thought of pissing off dear Papa excited him. But what excited him more was not knowing what the unholy man in charge would do. 

Bending over to rest his elbows on the bench, The Cardinal wiggled his behind on purpose, hoping Papa would see which he did. 

“Alright, Cardinal. It’s already 11am. We have to get this awful work done before I feel unmotivated to do so. Come along.” Copia couldn’t help but turn, a smirk growing as he watched the man speak. Leaning over the grasp the folder he had brought with him, he turned on his heel to walk but before he could, Aether once again, grasped on his behind which never failed to make the small man jolt and gasp in response. 

Papa watched every little thing Copia did, including that scene and Copia knew full well he did. Licking his lips in the most devilish way he could, The Cardinal pranced out the door and Papa quickly followed behind. 

It didn’t take long for the pair to make body contact. Papa had come up behind Copia, hand grasping rough around his hip as the other wrapped around his neck to push his entire body weight, full force against the tiled wall. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, huh? What act are you playing?” Papa demanding answers, his grip with both hands tightening and all Copia could do was whine and enjoy the two new sensations. Breathing in, Copia licked his lips once more, dying for hydration whilst he rubbed himself up against the third, awaiting what he had hoped would be the punishment of a lifetime but he knew this man had much more in store than he could ever imagine.

“Think to disobey me ever again, rat, and you will end up embarrassed and red infront of the whole clergy, understood?” Those words went straight to his cock, his mouth wide and his eyes glistening. “Teach me a lesson then.” Copia tested, his head attempting to push forward. 

In a rough push, Papa let go but it didn’t take long for the man to grasp his wrist and drag him along. Usually, Papa was one for words but not getting a single one from him.. scared the crap out of him. 

The silence killed him as his body was being dragged along like a rag doll but thankfully they arrived at their destination. Smirking like an idiot, Copia watched in Curiosity whilst Papa proceeded to entire the room but once both of them had entirely passed the door frame, the mood changed.

A door slamming behind him, and rough hands grasping his sides only told him what he needed to know. He was in for it. Papa dragged his teeth up Copias neck, the sensation sending shivers down his spine and a soft whimper to fell from his lips like a soft echo. 

“First, you leave me cock in hand. Secondly, you rock up to the breakfast lounge in the tightest thing Ive ever seen you in; before I could even see it first. Thirdly, I have to watch from afar as two of my ghouls do what they wish with you.. right in front of me. You think I enjoy that?” All copia could do was nod, his body pushing back into the other. 

Being twirled in a rough motion to face the third, a hand gripping behind his head and the other still tight around his hip. “Excuse me? Use your words, rat.” The confrontation flustered copia in more words than one.

“No sir.” 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” 

“I’m sorry, Papa. I wont let it happen again.” Copia apologised, pouting in doing so. 

Instead of what he thought would happen, Papa let go and moved his grip to the collar of Copias shirt. “Get on your knees.” He instructed before he dragged him across the room and sat down in his office chair — grinning like a madman.

Doing as he was told, Copia dropped to his knees and fixed himself between the thighs of his superior. Biting his lip, Copia tangled his fingers in the zip of the thirds pants, eventually getting them undone and down below his knees. In no time at all, Copia pulled the satin fabric briefs down to his ankles and the sight of Papas desperate cock flung out. That was his handy work.

Licking his lips like he was the hungriest he had ever been, Copia snuck his head forward and dragged his tongue up the underside of The thirds cock. It didn’t take long for him to wrap his hand around the base of him, grasping a firm grip to get him started but before he could do anything, an all too familiar knock was heard.

“What the-“ Papa frustratedly groaned, attempting to get up but Copia would be the last one to allow it. Shaking his head, The Cardinal shifted himself under the desk, immediately wrapping his damp lips around Papa. A loud gasp echoed the room and papa threw his knee up into the desk copia had now taken refuge under. 

Copia wasn’t going to let a stupid knock ruin the fun, as it has in the past.

He was only just getting started. 

“Yes, come in.” Papa instructed, words strained as he got comfortable in his chair. 

A hand fell below the desk and grasped Copias hair to push him down, not caring if he choked or made noises as the stranger opened the door. To his surprise, it was Sister Imperator. 

“Sister.. what is that I can help you with?” 

“Well, The Cardinal didn’t answer his door and I figured he was here. I’ve been requesting these stupid insurance papers, your father has been insisting on getting filed in. Do you have any idea where our dear Cardinal might be?”

“I-I would-nt have a clue.” Copia held back a giggle of all sorts as his handy work became apparent. He choked himself on Papa multiple times due to the ‘shut the fuck up, under there’ shoves before bopping his head up and down, then to turn in a twisting and twirling fashion, his hand doing the same on the base. 

“He might be out, but I too am waiting for him to arrive. Though, I’m sure he’ll have these papers finalised by the end of the afternoon.” Somehow, Papa spoke the clearest he had ever, which surprised copia to the core which only urged him to move to different tactics. His hand began to do the main work as his pulled back and used his tongue to lick the slit of his cock, now impressed with yet again, another rough tug to his hair and thrust of his hips. 

“Alright.. well.. let him know I came by.” As she finished her words, she took a few steps forward, bent over and placed a kiss on the Thirds forehead.

“I do hope you two are getting along. Nihil informed me that he insisted you and The Cardinal would be a lovely pair given Copia already does majority of what Nihil is meant to be doing, anyways but I’m sure he’s a fantastic influence on you.” Those words only backed Copias reasoning as to why she was his favourite.

“He is fantastic. A bit of prude but we’re getting things done.. in our own way. I’m sure he’ll bring the energy we’re all looking for in here.” Papa explained, his fingers tangled within the brunette locks as he spoke.

“I’m glad,” once she had spoken her last few words, he began to take her leave. All papa did was smile, nod and lean back into his chair — now releasing a half assed moan when the door closed. 

“You little fucker.” Papa chuckled, bringing the cardinal out of the darkness of his desk; his hand cupping his chin. No words had to be spoken for copia to take his place back on Papas cock, this time more determined than ever. His hands placed on his upper thighs as he choked himself on his superiors cock.

Moaning with each passing second, Papa jolted his hips up into the other, only causing more gagging, sloppy noises. Eventually, white seeping cum exploded into the Cardinals mouth as he reached his satisfying orgasm.

Incoherent words, and a rough one last thrust into Copias mouth, the Cardinal swallowed each and every bit, his tongue licking up the extras as his eyes water from the experience.

“You are the biggest cum slut, aren’t you?” Papa chuckled, his hand landing back on Copias chin to instruct him to stand to his feet. Smiling, Copia obliged, his body curtsying slightly.

“We’re not done yet, though. Lay yourself on my thighs, belly down.” Instructions for something new? Oh Satan. 

Confused, Copia rested himself comfortably on the thirds legs, awaiting what was the happen. The sudden tug of his own pants was felt as they were pulled down over his ass, soon following his briefs. Breathing heavily, the brunette felt the pain of slap hitting his sensitive skin. 

“That was for leaving me without an answer earlier this morning.”

Another harsh slap.

“That was for testing my patience in the breakfast lounge. Throwing yourself at Aether and Swiss. Letting them touch you.”

An even harsher slap. 

“that was for disobeying your superior.”

The latest slap caused a painful shock to course through him, his eyes watery and faint whimpers fell from his lips at each hit. 

“And this one, my dear Cardinal was thinking youd get off easy for sucking me off like the cum slut you are whilst my mother is in the same room. Your confidence may only cause punishments, but from the looks of it, you enjoy every last second of it.”

The final slap made Copia squirm in his spot, incoherent whimpers echoing the room as he bit into his palm.

“I’m sorry papa,” he apologised, whimpering yet quietly moaning to the pleasurable stinging pain.

“Hm? Do you understand what I’m saying, sweetheart? You listen to me and only me. I’m the only one who can touch you. This morning was the only time thatll happen.” Papa raised a brow, brought a hand to Copias cheek to turn his gaze to him. 

Nodding, Copia replied. “Yes Papa. I promise.”

——————

About ten minutes later, Papa had taken Copia to his bathroom; running the pair a warm bath. First, the raven haired male placed Copia into the water to later then, place himself behind the smaller figure. Now rubbing fingers into the brunettes shoulders and hair. 

“Was it true.. what you said to Imperator.. I’m i really that /fantastic/, what everyone is looking for?” Copia cooed, his body turning slightly as his rested his head atop of Papas chest, fingers drawing sweet patterns into his skin.

“You’re more than just that. I don’t just.. do these things with anyone. You may hear things but I’m not what people gossip about.. you know.. I’ve admired you since the day you walked into this place.” Papa replied, a finger dragging a piece of brunette hair back into the thick locks.

An uncontrollable faint of pink brushed against Copias cheeks and nose, unable to hide a smile. “Woah.. who would of thought.. I caught the eye of the one and only Emeritus the third.” 

“Oh you sure did.. my love.” 

“If you would have told me that three days ago.. I would have told you to fuck off.. and that’s just me being honest.” He truthfully explained to the third, soon Papa adding a few words.

“Did you /REALLY/ not like me that much?” 

“Yes.. I thought you were a stuck up idiot.”

“Ouch.”

“It’s true.” 

“I’m sure it is.”

The pair laughed off their chatter, both falling into silence. All copia could do was melt into the touch he so craved for. Sighing, miss-matched eyes seemingly closed, not knowing how tired he was, unexpected really. Once papa had realised given the faint words coming from the other, The Third awoke him from his daydream, removed him from the bath and began to dry him off. 

Papa grasped the smaller body into his arms and positioned Copia into the bridal stance, bringing him into his bedroom. The Cardinal was barely concentrating but still able to take in things around him. Looking down to the same bed he eyed on that first day entering this room, a sudden smile crept onto his face. Being placed down into the comfiest bed he had ever laid in, Copia snuggled up almost immediately without thought.

“Rest, angel. I’ll make sure things are done.”

Those words were like music to his ears and along passing, a gentle kiss was placed down against the temple of his forehead. Nodding along with a faint ‘thank you,’ the Cardinal dazed out of consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS A CHAOTIC ANGST MESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proof read this so if there’s mistakes, I’m so very sorry. I also wanted to make things sad in this one but yet again, I wrote this in five hours so if it’s bad, don’t COME FOR ME!

A few hours faintly passed, Copia still tucked away in sweet bliss. He had actually forgotten he was in Papas room, it wasn’t until hazy eyes peered open and noticed the dark designed room with purples, reds and blacks. 

He began to hum lightly as he curled into a ball and smiled. Was he really in Papas room? Curled up as if he was in his own bed? If anyone found out, he wouldn’t mind. 

Stretching his body like a cat would do, Copia held himself up with arms, now rubbing his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Looking around, Papa wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Odd.

Jumping to his feet, he wrapped the silk sheet around his body and lazily began his stride to the thirds desk. Once he sat down in the chair he knew would be comfortable, the brunette crossed his legs and curled up once more, still awaking from his two hour nap. 

Gazing across the desk, folders, photos and pens set nicely which Copia then realised how clean his room was. At first, he didn’t even notice but now that he had, he thought it was all too sweet. Leaning over, legs still crossed, Copia took a plain piece of paper, a pen and began to draw some odd scribble to pass time. 

His hair messy on his forehead, makeup slightly smudged and his hands free of gloves. Sighing as the now coming together Grucifix that he was drawing on a small piece of paper, the Cardinal jolted his gaze to the door as Papa wondered in. Smiling almost immediately, Copia fell back into the chair, his cheeks burning red.

“Oh.. you’re up. Howd you sleep?” Papa cooed, walking over to copia and placing his signature kiss on his forehead.

“I slept great.. your bed is.. well, better than mine. That’s for sure. What’ve you been up to?” Copia asked, lovingly looking up to the other.

“Like I said, sweetheart, I was making sure everything is done so Imperator doesn’t ask again and because.. I want to spend the rest of the day with you without worries of silly paper work.” He explained, Copia smiling at him like a blushy little silly with a big crush on his boss.

“You didn’t have to-“ Copia stated, his face frowning slightly into a pout.

“I wanted to, Copia.. after all. You were stressed.. are you not?” Papa asked, now sitting on the desk taking both of the brunettes hands in his own. Copia decided not to reply, instead, he placed a kiss on the thirds hands and smiled. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Papa suggested food which brought light to the Cardinals eyes.

“Let’s go get something to eat, shall we?” As those suggestive words left the thirds lips, he placed a gentle hand on Copias back to trace a few single circles.

Humming, Copia got to his feet, leant over and placed both of his hands on Papas shoulders whilst he pressed their lips together. Bringing the pair into a passionate and deep kiss that only lead to Papa taking Copias hips in his hands to bring him closer.

Pulling back, Copia lightly thanked the third.

“Thank you, Papa..”

Once he noticed his smile, The brunette wondered off to get dressed rather quickly. In that time, papa put away a few things and fixed his hair. It didn’t take long for Copia to fix himself to leave for food. Yet he didn’t try his hardest. It wasn’t like he was on purpose, impressing anyone.

“You ready?”

“Mhm.. lunch room?” 

“May as well..” 

The two exchanged a few words before taking their time to arrive at the room in which ghouls would definitely be in. On their way, Copia ghostly pressed their fingers together; now one of each of their fingers tangled together in a lock.

It somewhat hurt when Papa let go of his finger when they entered the room. But he wasn’t going to let it bother him, especially not infront of the others. 

Looking around, Copia smiled as Papa walked off for coffee. Thinking, Copia gulped and held his hands in an awkward way. He nervously sat on a bar stool where rain, dew and of course aether sat as well. Sighing, Copia rubbed at his nose and grasped a random book on the table to avoid any interactions and instead, read. 

Why did Papa avoid holding hands when they walked in? Was he embarrassed to be known in that way with him? No.. he couldn’t think that way. Not now or ever. It was stupid. 

Even in that thought, Papa came over to the table but instead of sitting next to Copia, he sat inbetween dew and aether. Copia couldn’t help but grow jealous and unsure. Why’d he feel this way? He hated it.

Acting as if he wasn’t phased, The Cardinal picked his nails and avoided every bit of eye contact.

“Dew told me he saw a sister walk out of your room.. having fun, are we?” Mountain asked from across the room, now walking over to the small group. 

“Huh.. yes.. she helped in many ways.” Papa laughed with a wide smirk on his face.

What. The.. hell..

Copia froze, now not wanting to be in this room at all. Overthinking thoughts hit him.. was he just the ‘help’ (?).. saying things to get things out of him. He couldn’t stand the thought. 

Looking up slightly, he and aether immediately made eye contact. With that, Aether furrowed his brow. Copia was worried aether knew how he felt in that moment but after all.. they did share a MOMEMT earlier that day. 

In no thought at all, Copia shifted off his stool and tried to sneak out by walking over as if he was grabbing food, which he did- an apple.. boring but efficient to fill him up for now. 

Still listening before he left, the words spoken only just made him jealous which he never thought he’d ever be.

“Invite me next time!” Dew stated.

“Gladly.” The third replied, growling at the ghoul as he growled back in obvious sarcasm which Copia couldn’t notice. The cardinal literally walked at the speed of light when exiting the room. His breathing was heavy and the urge for tears burnt him. Why was he reacting this way? 

Rubbing his eyes, Copia turned red. Feeling this way was horrible. 

Once he got to his room, he didn’t want to leave for days. He locked his door to insure no one could enter but only knock and receive no answer. 

Meanwhile, Papa hadn’t noticed Copias exit which he wished he had. The only one who noticed was Aether who followed behind in ease.

Not long after Copia slumped his body on his bed, the knock of aethers knuckles echoed his room. He wasn’t going to answer. At the time he had no idea who was knocking. He didn’t care. All he wanted was to fade away into nothing.

Not once did he expect feeling this way. Feeling used. Not knowing if Papa lied to him or.. just needed him for much needed release. What an idiot he was. How stupid could he have been. Falling for someone he knew felt nothing true in return— the over thinking thoughts crowded his mind and tears began to fall. Incoherent sobs muffled by pillows beneath him. He hated himself for crying over such a small issue. 

Another knock he could barely hear as his head grew sore. Shaking away the pain, Copia landed on his feet but instead of answering the door, he wondered slowly into his bathroom. The same one he thought the deepest of desires of the third. Gulping, he ran the bath. He had actually never found time to use it but today he needed the sense of warmth; something to hide his pain or numb it as best he could. The bath from earlier was faded away, he wanted to forget what Papa said to him. What he believed was true. 

Stepping into the rather hot water, Copia flinched in pain, but eventually growing use to the feeling. His body sunk into sweet bliss after he had thrown his clothes to the side. Curling up with his arms wrapped around his lips, Copia rubbed his face up into the wet skin as painful tears began streaming down his reddened face once more. 

He truly felt numb. Hating himself for feeling this way. How he felt in the beginning— knowing how cruel this man could be with unprepared victims of heart. His ability to see the light of things taking a toll on him this day. Not being sure if he regretted each second of what he and The Third had shared together.. even if they weren’t in any way shape or form / ROMANTIC/ but.. the vulnerability he showed only pained him more. 

Sighing, he sank into the water, holding his breath and keeping two fingers pressed on his nose. Thirty three seconds in counting .. his mind vanishing all thoughts when rising to the surface; gasping for air. 

——————

[ PAPAS POV ]

The pair entered the breakfast lounge, only moments after he had let go of Copias hand in fear of what others would say. He wasn’t with a sister.. or some lucky fan. He was with the Cardinal. He didn’t want to ruin his reputation nor make others think this was his way of trying to get higher in the clergy which wasn’t the case but only to be sure, that’s what the third had chosen to do; hoping he understand or got the message.

Walking off with a smile to make himself some coffee, mismatched eyes gazed quickly behind him.. taking in a view of the cardinal — now shy and awkward in his spot. Papa brushed it off, thinking perhaps the brunette was only embarrassed with Aether here.

Once papa had taken a seat, small chit chat was made. Sitting inbetween dew and aether was always a traditional thing the trio did. He hadn’t once thought of the outcome or reaction it would bring to Copia and not a single thought crossed his mind when doing it. 

“Dew told me he saw a sister walk out of your room.. having fun, are we?” Mountain asked and Papa immediately threw his gaze to his, smiling as he remembered the event and how Copia caught him off guard. 

“Huh.. yes.. she helped in many ways.” Papa laughed with a wide smirk on his face, only thinking of the fact.. she helped him get what he truly wanted since day one. Cardinal Copia. 

Continuing off in their conversation.. he had forgotten the Cardinal was there. It was never common to see him there, perhaps that’s why he forgot and took no recognition of the man. 

It wasn’t until Aether had stood up and walked out that he noticed Copia wasn’t in sight at all. Frowning, he scanned the room, confusion now hitting him but now reality jumped aboard. 

“Oh crap.” Papa sighed, a hand rubbing his forehead as he pushed himself off the stool. 

“What is it, Sir?” Rain worryingly asked, now at his side.

“Nothing, rain. Nothing for you to worry about.” He replied, a genuine smile creeping onto his face.

“It’s his sweet cardinal,” dew fired in, still eating his cereal as if he hadn’t said anything. 

“I thought you two disliked eachother?” The water ghoul asked, now looking between dew and papa. 

“Things change. I’ll see you in a moment. I’m just going to check where Aether and Copia went.” Words were spoken and Papa started walking to the exit before he was cut off by Dew.

“They’re probably off fucking eachother.” 

“What?” Papa turned himself around as dew spat back. “They’re probably off fucking eachother right now.. is what I said.” Dew laughed, “what makes you think that?” Copia asked in a more stern voice. “Uh because have you seen the way Aether looks at Copia? I cant say the same for The Cardinal because he never looks at anyone but Aether.. yeah that bastard has a crush on our ‘sweet cardinal’” the ghoul explained, as he finished off his cereal.

All papa could do was stand in silence. There was no way? Aether? Really? That’s what you get for letting the damn ghoul face fuck the man who you’ve been crushing on for some time.

“Okay then.. uh.. see you idiots later.” Papa laughed off as if the comment didn’t slightly sting. Surely that wasn’t the case with the pair. He sure hoped it wasn’t. 

Packing his hands in his pockets, the third began his walk to the Cardinals door. He passed sisters, the ghoulettes and a few others on his way. All of which greeted the front man with cheer.

Once he had turned the corner and was caught off guard by Aether waiting outside Copias door, anger only fueled within him. 

“What’re you doing?” Papa asked, his voice somewhat shaky yet clear in tone that would come off as anger in a sense.

The ghoul turned in shock, now bowing his head as he replied. “I saw The Cardinal walk off in somewhat of a... saddened state and i was worried. I was coming to check on him.. he hasn’t answered but I know he’s home.” 

“Alright.. perhaps you should leave. I’ll make sure he’s okay.” Papa suggested, slightly calmer in voice. “Sir.. If he isn’t answering me, what makes you think he’ll answer you?” The ghoul asked, now tilting his head in obvious confusing. 

Holding back an outburst, The Third approached the ghoul, pushed him aside and began to knock a few times. The pair waited for at least five minutes without an answer. A little embarrassed, Papa turned his back to the ghoul. 

“I’m worried. What could have upset him to now ignore the calls at his door.” The ghoul asked a question he too wanted the answers too. Unfortunately he already knew. Copia had heard his reaction to the question mountain had asked him and the stinging let go of the cardinals hand.

“Do you think it was about this morning? Perhaps we pushed him too far when we shouldnt have.” 

“Aether.. shut the hell up. You haven’t got a clue what is going on.” Papa snapped back, his index finger pointing at the much larger ghoul. 

“Sir.. I don’t think you do either.” 

“What the hell was your problem? Of course i know. I’ve.. spent time with the Cardinal.. I know what he thinks.. what he feels. You don’t know the last of it.” 

“Are you two.. sleeping together or something? Is that what I walked in on this morning?” The ghoul asked, his voice now concerned..

—————

[ AETHERS POV ]

His black eyed hues watched closely as the cardinal picked at his fingers. The only thing the ghoul could think of was.. he was embarrassed to be in the room with two men who had just — face fucked him. But when words where spat out of Papas mouth, and the instant drop in Copias face, Aether put two and two together. Something had to be going on between those two.

Sure, the ghoul fancied no one but he sure as hell was interested in the Cardinal. The similarities the two shared. How attracted Aether was to the brunettes shyness yet how captivating he could be. Perhaps that’s why the third grew such an interest in him. 

As soon as Copia rushed out, Aether frowned upon that action immediately. He shot glares throughout the room as he stood up to chase after the smaller man. Unfortunately in his case, he was unable to catch up with him.. now being faced with the haunting 𝗗𝗢𝗢𝗥. 

In truth, Aether despised ever knocking on any door. How nervous he’d grow but today that confidence came out of nowhere and the ghoul knocked in harmony.

Yet no answer. 

“What’re you doing?” The all too familiar voice was heard from behind him and the ghoul turned in shock to see Papa. For hells sake. Really?

The two argued, knocked at Copias door and now Aether sat in shock at the emeritus thirds words. That is when he realised.. perhaps they were together? 

“Are you two.. sleeping together or something? Is that what I walked in on this morning?” He asked with a frown of disappointment clear as day under his mask. The last thing he wanted was to crush on a man who was with.. someone else. 

Surely he wasn’t with ... PAPA.

——————

[ PAPAS POV ]

“No!! We aren’t sleeping together. I don’t think he’d ever sleep with me but that’s not the point. He isn’t answering so I doubt he wants to talk to any one of us.” Papa explained, hands in the air as he groaned. 

“Then why get so defensive over a man who simply gave you and I head?” The ghoul stated, the pair now closer than before.

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“I’m sure I would, Papa. Explain to me.”

Papa knew Aether would have questions but the fear of having another catch them both arguing out in public was petrifying. 

“Come here.. I don’t want anyone to hear..” Papa sighed, now gripping the big ghouls arm and dragging him to the nearest broom closet. If they were closer to his own chambers.. that’s where they’d go but for now.. this confined room was handy enough for the situation at hand.

“Whyre we here?” Aether asked, now shoving himself back into the wall to avoid the close contact the pair had. 

“The cardinal and I.. we’ve grown quite fond of eachother in the remaining of the past few days.. I.. for one.. have taken an interest in him since he arrived. I had no intention of this morning, i promise you that but what I spoke of in the breakfast room.. I think I upset the cardinal.” Each word papa spoke were calm yet rushed.

“So you’re telling me.. you of all people.. chose Copia to be your new play thing?” 

“Satan.. no..” 

“I wouldn’t be able to believe you could have a crush.. on him.. someone far from your taste. I’d expect it for sister or a ghoul but not Copia.” Aether explained, now arms crossed.

What was his game? Did he want him to spill every bit of drama.. and thought he had? There was no way. Now growing red in the face, the third didn’t have words to say. 

Aether laughed, his hand holding his mouth shut to avoid even more laughter. 

“What’s so bloody funny?” Papa spat out, now shoving his hands into the ghouls chest. 

More laughter left the ghoul before he wheezed back. “Can’t believe the two of us.. fell for him.” 

O h . . 

“What?”

“Yeah.. he’s something else isn’t he?” 

All Papa could do was furrow his brows and loosen the grip he had on Aethers clothes. 

“Well.. what do we do now?” Aether asked, curiosity filling the air of the small room. 

Papa licked his lips and thoughts began to rush his mind. “I’m not sure.” He replied, looking down at the floor before his chin was lifted.

“You and I didn’t get to.. well.. interact this morning. All of our attention went to our sweet cardinal.. did it not?” Aethers words were a shock. He’d never seen this side of him but what was he to say.. he got the ghoul to have his fun with Copia when in truth, he could have easily told him to leave. 

The larger ghoul shifted forward and placed a lingering kiss against the thirds lips. Instead of papa pulling away, he gripped tight onto his shirt once more and kissed back, fighting for dominance in the kiss which he soon failed. Pulling back for a breath of air, Papa stood in shock. What on Satan’s earth did he just do.

“So thats what all the fuss is about?” The ghoul laughed.. now taking his leave of the room. Papa stood in actual shock. Was he just played? He had absolutely no idea. 

Walking out and looking around him to ensure no one had seen that sneaky one time thing, Papa made his way back to the Cardinals door to knock once more, hoping this time he would answer. Yet.. still nothing. 

Perhaps he had tried enough and the Cardinal truly did not want to be disturbed. But for now.. the third just had to get the awful imagine of Aether out of his head. What the bloody hell had he done?

——————————

[ THREE DAYS PASS ]

_______________________

Not a single word or sight was seen of The Cardinal. It absolutely worried The Third more than he would ever like to admit. Either he was sick.. or truly not having it.

Everyday, papa would venture to his door.. knock and wait yet every single time.. no answer was ever heard. Fear began to grow. He really screwed this by small things. Things in which all had major value. 

Once break room visit and Papa asked every person there if they had seen or spoken to the cardinal. Each time he’d say the same thing.

“Have you spoken or seen the Cardinal? I really need to get work done and he’s been absent for a few days now.” 

And each time he asked.. a simple no was answered. Yet he didn’t see a peep from Aether. The pair avoided eachother like opposites of a magnet — which he was so glad they chose to do. 

All he had to do was wait.

———————

[ COPIAS POV ] 

Three days had passed in a quick swoop. The Cardinal chose to lay in bed.. sleep and think. He barely ate.. he barley cleaned himself. His hair hadn’t been touched nor had his makeup been. 

He wasn’t prepared for such a tiny mistake that would leave him speechless.. fearing heartbreak for near future if he kept his head high with the third any longer. He couldn’t bare it. This was work after all.. not some rom com you’d see in movies. 

Staring up into the cracks in his ceiling.. a stomach rumbling for food.. and eyes still swollen from previous streams of tears.. Copia counted each crack in the cement. Now hoping for another day alone but he so desperately needed food in his stomach. 

Branching over for his phone.. the urge to call Papa was there yet he chose not to.. instead he called Aether. Wishing for no questions at all.

The line rang out and Copia sighed. Though he didn’t let that stop him. He rang again. This time.. the line opening to a faint “hello?”

“Hello.. it’s Copia. Um.. i was wondering if you could bring me something to eat. No questions.. just.. food. Please.” Copia asked with a slight raspy voice.

“Of course.” The ghoul agreed and the brunette hung up the phone.. now waiting under sheets after he unlocked his door for the ghoul.

Minutes that felt like hours pained him but when that knock echoed throughout his room, The Cardinals face lit up. 

F O O D. 

“Come in.” Copia yelled, still wrapped up yet forgetting his swollen eyes and reddened face.

Looking up to watch the ghoul wonder into his room with a box in hand, Copia sat up to grasp the thing from him.

“What did you get me?” He asked..

“A cookie.. muffin.. a few chips and cheese platter because I remember you telling me you liked them.” The ghoul explained, sitting on the side of Copias bed.

“Thank you.” 

“Yknow.. if you need to talk to anyone. I’m here.” 

He clearly stated no questions yet Copia didn’t mind. “I know.. thank you. I’m just tired.” 

“Copia.. you look.. horrible. What’s wrong? I know you said no questions but one, you need to eat and two.. you look.. I don’t know how to explain it.” The ghoul sighed, taking the smaller mans hand in his own. 

“Please, I just.. i need to be alone.”

“You’ve been alone for three days now. You cant lock yourself up like this. It’s unhealthy.. sir.” 

With those words, Aether, the sweetest of the ghouls, lunged forward and brought Copia into a hug which started of strained but eventually he gave into it. Now shifting, the smaller man wrapped his arms around the lower parts of the ghouls body, his legs now throwing up around his waist to take in the hug. Needing that longed for comfort; which aether didn’t mind. Their bodies intertwined and tears began to roll down his face again. 

“I don’t feel like I’m good enough.” He cried out unexpectedly, his body warming up to the heat of the other.

“For who? Why?” 

“It’s everything. The clergy.. the ghouls.. papa.”

“You’re enough. Imperator wouldn’t have brought you in if you weren’t. Truth be told.. papa cares deeply about you.. I care deeply about you.” Each word Aether spoke, only brought more tears to run down his already drenched face.. now the shoulder of Aethers shirt stained with tears.

“I’m such a baby for overreacting like this.. aren’t I?” Copia asked, his head shifting back to look at the ghoul he was now wrapped up in.

“No.. feelings are valid.. sir. Things happen and we may not know the story behind what makes us feel this way but all you can do is investigate the problem. Whats making you so upset? Because whoever or whatever is.. doesn’t deserve the kindness and compassion you hold.”

Copia couldn’t help but smile, his heart beating and his body only telling him one thing. 

He pressed chapped lips against the ghoul, shaky and unsure but frightened on what may unfold. Aether pulled back, tilting his head to the side and sighing. “You don’t have to do this.”

Copia didn’t think. He kissed the ghoul again. Now the pair in a messy frenzy of a kiss. Soft noises radiated throughout the room.. hands running up bodies and a gentle finger suggesting for the mask to be brought off. Aether about to comply as Copia rolled his hips while sitting on the ghouls lap — the sound of a door being brought open was heard. 

The two looked to their side to see not only Papa Emeritus the third but Dew standing in shock.. well.. the fire ghoul smirking with a hand raised to his chin. 

“ What the Fuck!” Papa yelled, deathly eyes piercing at both of them. 

They got themselves into something no one could have predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there’s anything anyone wants to hear throughout this book and I’ll think about adding it. This is basically all my fantasies for these two.


End file.
